He Killed Them
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: He Killed Them, all of them. Not as bad as it sounds. Little hint of EdxRoy. Rated T for some angst and just in case.


**He Killed Them**

He killed them, all of them. He knew that it was wrong and that even they didn't deserve the punishment. Sure, their crimes were great, and they had taken many lives themselves, but no one truly deserved to be murdered. But he had done it.

It all began so simply, he was walking home after a long paperwork filled day at HQ. Suddenly they dropped down on him, all three of them, clear out of the darkness and right into his path. They said that it was all over, that tonight they would kill him. They all three went at him, blades slashed and many things were destroyed but in the end it was he who stood over them and, one by one, killed them all. Having never killed anyone before, he didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure how he felt until he caught a glimpse of their bodies lying lifeless on the ground. The sight made him sick to the stomach. He stumbled over to the wall, collapsing against it. As he tried not to think of what he had done, he felt his mind begin to wander, moments later he found himself thinking about God. He was not sure why, he was just thinking about weather there was really a God in heaven. He supposed there was, although it went against everything he believed in. He couldn't, wouldn't, believe in a God who just put a hand on his shoulder and said, "No harm done." Like his sin had never existed. He also found himself thinking about his mother and how she loved him so, and he thought that maybe that was proof enough that their really was a God who watched over us all. He was so lost in thought that he didn't really even know what he was thinking about. But the thought came to mind.

Looking up he whispered, "I know I'm not your favorite, I'm not even welcome in your house, but I could use a little attention… Please." With that, he picked up a piece of broken glass and slit his wrists. He found the pain almost refreshing as he slipped away into unconsciousness.

There were sirens sounding through the deafening silence, as four black cars pulled up to the house. Roy immediately jumped out of one of them and ran to where Fullmetal was lying.

Roy screamed shaking Ed's hand, "Fullmetal! Fullmetal, wake up!" Roy checked his pulse; it was week but still there. He ripped off the tail of his shirt and wrapped it around Ed's wrists, then tried to wake him again.

Ed found himself in a long corridor, he wasn't sure why he was there, all he knew was that the florecent lights on the ceiling hurt his eyes. He silently wished for them to go away, then they started going out, one by one, traveling along the corridor towards him. He felt a surge of fear as the darkness descended upon him. He started to back away but the dark kept coming. It seemed to speed up all of the sudden and Ed turned to run but tripped on something, he fell to the ground. He just lay there, helpless as the dark surrounded him and he heard himself whisper, "Please, I don't want to die."

Roy was calling his name and shaking him, now, "Edward! Come on, I know you in there! Please! Wake up!" He screamed as he shook the boy.

Hughes put a hand on his shoulder and Roy looked up to see him shaking his head sadly. Roy turned around and looked into Ed's face shaking his head, "No no no, please, no." Hughes pulled on his shoulder, urging him to get up but he refused. He looked deep into Edward's closed eyes with one final attempt to rouse him, "Edward!" He shouted, "Ed, wake up!"

Ed just lay there, at the end of the corridor, ready to give up, when he heard a voice calling him. It was distant, but it was there, sounding clear in his mind. It was distinctly the voice of Roy Mustang calling to him, "Edward! Please wake up!" All at once, the corridor lit up with a light that almost blinded him…

Roy sat there, with Ed in his arms, screaming the boy's name. It almost seemed that it worked. Ed gasped for breath and opened his eyes to see Roy Sitting there looking down on him. He managed a week smile as Roy embraced him. Hughes just stood there looking amazed and somewhat distant.

"I can't handle this." He breathed, just looking down on the two embracing each other. He stepped away, hearing the ambulance's sirens heading for the site.

End

Somewhat depressing, I know. Probably really bad, but I tired. So read and review. And, Sigh all flames welcome.

Oh yea, and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
